


Homunculus Swap AU

by 1nkmistress_1ra



Series: Fanfic February [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Homunculus Swap AU, Spoilers, Violence, Where to start...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkmistress_1ra/pseuds/1nkmistress_1ra
Summary: William knew he lost everything the moment his father passed. But, as the saying goes, when one door closes, another one opens.Now he's encountered a set of strange people that brings chaos to his life and everything he stands for...There are more notes inside.
Series: Fanfic February [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282535
Kudos: 1





	Homunculus Swap AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeminy3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homonculus Roleswap AU Outline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884639) by [Jeminy3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3). 



> STORY NOTES  
> This AU serves as a combination of both animes, in terms of both Characters and Storylines. Watch both Animes before proceeding, there will be spoilers for both. I should also warn you, that my ultimate goal here is to make you weep, like how I’m doing while writing several scenes… 

_"Please! He’s my father! I’ll give you anything, just bring him back!”_

_There was a flickering, but ultimately, William was back in the office space, his father’s decaying body cricked and snapped abd gasped to life in the circle. Nothing could stop Will from trying to get back up and see his handiwork; not his ragged breathing, not the bloodless, and especially not the sheer agony of his lost leg._

_Its eyes glowed and the corpse took its first breath, arched back as if a bowstring was attached from his head to its feet. A deep rumbling voice echoed through the room._

_“Will… ” the thing rasped and stretched an arm out. William couldn’t do anything but wait as the blood loss caught up to him. The red puddled by the stump, and it only grew. William’s smile faded as the thing started to move._

That was the last thing William remembered before waking up in the hospital. 

Gunter and Pinako sat by him, shaking. 

“What happened?” William gasped out. 

“I should be asking you that. You should drink, first,” Pinako tilted a glass of water and Will braced himself. 

The water slid down his throat, easy as could be. He held up a hand for her to stop and she did. 

“You’ve been out for a few days. What happened?” Gunter’s face was stern, but it held no real power, just concern for Will’s well-being. 

William shook his head, the memory came back like a tidal wave, despite refusing, he couldn’t help but picture that thing in the circle. Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn’t human, let alone his father. The current thing to do was to rip off the bandaid. 

“I tried Human Transmutation.” 

Pinako and Gunter gave pause before, their faces twisting in horror before they simultaneously gave a deafening “WHAT?!”

“You mean that thing! That—” Pinako set the glass on the nightstand before she could drop it and slumped down into the chair next to the bed. 

Gunter, too, looked more like he was ready to faint. 

Will looked down at the water, and the makeshift prosthetic Pinako and Gunter crafted. 

Anything, William had promised. 

That little keyword scarred William for life. He lost his leg for it, but he knew there was still Hell to pay. 


End file.
